


I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck

by lovejoshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, M/M, Mild Language, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoshuji/pseuds/lovejoshuji
Summary: Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jeonghan are bestfriends. But Seungcheol has always teased Jisoo, kissing his neck randomly and Jisoo hates it. Jeonghan just watches the two fight whenever Cheol does this. Seungcheol would do it while Jisoo is reading, sometimes even when Jisoo is sleeping and it would wake him up. Which would make him grumpy. But one day, Jisoo can't take it anymore. He has to teach Seungcheol a lesson.





	I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Title was from a line in The 1975 song "Fallingforyou"

It was a lazy afternoon at Jisoo's dorm. He lives here with Jeonghan, his bestfriend. He also have another bestfriend, Seungcheol, who's a member of the basketball team that's why he stays at a different dorm. But Seungcheol often comes here to visit his bestfriends. Mostly to annoy Jisoo. You see, Seungcheol got this habit of kissing Jisoo's neck just to annoy him. He would do it especially when Jisoo is trying to concentrate, and it's fucking annoying. 

It started when Jisoo was studying for their finals and Seungcheol was blabbering about what happened on their practice. As Jisoo is busy he was not really paying attention to what Seungcheol has been saying. And Seungcheol bwing the brat that he is, thought of a way to get Jisoo's attention.

He just went for it. He planted a kiss on Jisoo's exposed neck. Which caught Jisoo by surprise.

"You little shit. What the fuck?!"

"You weren't paying attention!"

"And? You just kissed my neck dude!"

"Yeah I did. It caught your attention, right?"

"Go away! I'm trying to study here."

"I'm going to keep doing it, if you don't listen to me."

This made all the blood in Jisoo's boil into anger. He just wanted to study. _This little shit._

"Jeonghan!!!"

Jeonghan immediately sprinted to Jisoo's room. 

"What happened?"

"Seungcheol kissed my neck because I wasn't listening to him."

"For fuck's sake, was that your dilemma?"

"I was studying! He's disturbed me!"

"I was telling him my day at the practice. He wasn't paying attention."

"You two get out before I smack you both in the head."

And that's how the neck kiss incident happened.

And it kept on happening whenever Jisoo's not paying attention to Seungcheol. Or whenever Seungcheol wants something. He would win fights with Jisoo with this trick. And Jisoo lets him win because he hates it. And that went on for months.

* * *

Jisoo just got back at the dorm from his last class. He was about shut the door when someone grabbed the doorknob. 

"Hey! Can I crash in?" Seungcheol asked.

"Why are you even asking. It's like you live here too, rent free."

"Such a bitch."

Jisoo didn't answer. He was to tired to even argue with Seungcheol.

He went straight to the bathroom to run a quick bath. And after few minutes, he went back to his room and saw Seungcheol was in his bed scrolling through his phone. His face turned into a scowl.

"You're from the practice and you lie in my bed with your dirty clothes?"

"I showered before I got here. Stop being overdramatic."

Jisoo just ignored Seungcheol and proceeded to take his books and notes out to finish his works. 

For what seemed like an hour, Jisoo's still buried in his books. And Seungcheol got bored at scrolling down through his phone. He then got up and stood behind Jisoo's back while Jisoo sits in front of his desk. Jisoo felt Seungcheol behind him and immediately warned him.

"I would stop it there if I were you."

"What would you do, Jisoo? Get mad at me?"

"Worse."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Like how Seungcheol always does, he planted a quick kiss on Jisoo's neck.

"That's it. Seungcheol. You need to be punished."

Jisoo stood up from his chair and grabbed Seungcheol by the waist. He was putting too much pressure on it. Jisoo moved his face close to Seungcheol, and the latter was stunned. He can't moved. He was caught off guard. He didn't expect Jisoo to react like this. 

Jisoo was just staring straight into Seungcheol's eyes, with a look that doesn't seem anger. It's different. It's almost like teasing. And it's making Seungcheol's knees weak.

"You always do that thing to me. Now let me return the favor."

Jisoo said this with a lower voice than usual and a shiver went down Seungcheol's spine. _That was hot._

Jisoo pushed Seungcheol down his bed. 

"Jisoo, I-I was just messing with you."

"I'm just messing with you too."

And with that Jisoo buried his head on Seungcheol's neck. He planted a warm kiss on the exposed skin going up his jaw. 

"How does that feel, huh?"

"I-, please Jisoo."

"Do you think the reason why I'm annoyed everytime you do that to me is because I hate it?"

"Well, you hate it, right?"

"Who hates neck kisses? You dumbass."

"Then why do you get angry at me?"

"Because it's turning me on."

Seungcheol, just realized what he's been doing to Jisoo all this time. _I'm an idiot._

"So now, I will make you feel what I feel everytime you do this."

Jisoo continued kissing Seungcheol's neck. It was soft and slow at first. But that didn't seem to satisfy Jisoo and went to lick Seungcheol's jawline. And that earned a stifled moan from the older.

Jisoo went closer to Seungcheol's ear to whisper something.

"I've always wondered how you taste. I must say, I want more."

Jisoo's knees went up to Seungcheol's crutch. It made Seungcheol blush because his hard on is pushed against Jisoo's thigh. 

"Did I turn you on? What do we do now?"

"P-please, Jisoo?"

"Please what?"

"I want you."

Jisoo smirked at this and went back to business. He's now giving love bites on Seungcheol's neck. These would probably leave marks but who cares?

It was already getting intense when Jisoo decided to stop.

"I'm going to buy food, do you wanna come?"

"What the fuck?"

"You're not getting it tonight. You little shit. That's your punishment."

"Fine then!"

"Some other time maybe. Come on. I'm starving."

And the two went out of the dorm to search for food. And while walking, Jisoo pointed at Cheol's neck which starts to change color. 

"Oh shit. Is it bad?"

"Here use my hoodie."

"This is all your fault."

"Your welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> First time to do one-shot fic. I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
